


Evening at the Manor

by MaryLaRosa



Series: At the Manor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Wedding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Positions, Sexual Content, Smut, So Married, Top Severus Snape, Touching, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: Severus and Lucius spend an evening together.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: At the Manor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132337
Kudos: 27





	Evening at the Manor

**EVENING AT THE MANOR**

_January 1999._

In the late evening of mid-January the luxurious master bedroom of Malfoy Manor was almost entirely veiled in dark, the only source of light being the candles still burning on the nightstand. Severus's obsidian black eyes shone with lust and love as he watched his beautiful husband walking out of the bathroom dressed only in an icy-blue silken bathrobe with scandalously deep opening. The light, smooth silk swirled around his legs as he made his way to their bed and into his arms that were spread wide in invitation. He lay down on top of him leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, smiling when he felt his arms wrapping themselves possessively around his waist and his fingers tangling his platinum-blond locks. It was all they needed to feel like the happiest wizards in the world. Severus moaned lowly into the kiss grasping his husband's ass-cheeks with both hands, crumpling the expensive silk in the process, and sucked on his lower lip enjoying his taste and warmth.  
\- I love you. - he said for at least the hundredth time that day and moved his lips seductively over his jawbone. - This is Heaven. - he panted rubbing his already hard cock against his inner thigh. - The two of us together and you on top of me.  
\- You want me to ride you, don't you? - Lucius aksed eventhough he knew it was pointless because that was exactly what his Prince wanted him to do. As a respond to his unnecessary question, Severus broked the kiss and smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.  
\- We could do a replay of my birthday. - he suggested still smiling with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.  
\- The usual or reverse? - Lucius asked also smiling and pressed his lips against his before he could answer.  
\- Mmm... Reverse. - Severus murmured into the kiss squeezing his cheeks. - For the beginning.  
\- As you wish. - Lucius said shifting his hips so that both their erections were pressed together. He allowed himself a typical Malfoy smug smile when he heard him groan.  
\- Enough of that. - Severus hissed taking his wand from the nightstand and cast the Lubrication charm. - Turn around and let me see that beautiful back of yours arching every time you raise your equally beautiful arse only fo fill yourself up with me later. - he said as he made himself more comfortable leaning lazily against the plush pillows and straightened his legs parting them a bit. Lucius obediently knelt above him straddling his hips with his back turned to him and legs stretched out along his upper body.  
\- Your wish is my command. - he teased him placing one hand right above his left knee in order to steady his position. Severus only smiled at his remark and he cast him a teasing glance over the shoulder, raising himself a bit on his knees to lower his ass onto his lap and grinding against the head of his cock before he began slowly rolling his hips.  
\- Ah... - Severus moaned closing his eyes for a couple of moments because he wanted to concentrate on the heavenly feeling of his cock being pulled inside his beloved's tight heat. - Lu, oh, yes... - he chanted as Lucius's body opened up even more to accomodate his entire lenght and bit hard into his lower lip when he pulled him even deeper into his soft, slick heat. The lean muscles of his thighs, as well as his perfectly curved cheeks, tightened every time he raised himself on his knees so that only his head was left in him. It looked wonderful, his angel moving so obscenely wantonly on him, filling himself up with his hot, hard flesh like it was all he has ever wanted.  
\- Lu, my Lu, oh, angel, my beautiful angel...  
\- I am no a-  
\- You are, Lu. You are my angel and your body, _ah_ , is my Heaven.   
\- I- I 'll be whatever you want, my Prince... - Lucius moaned throwing his head back. Severus relished in the sight of his silken blond locks spilling over his shoulders as his spine formed a beautiful arch when he pushed his hips upwards once again. He greedily drank in the image of his slicked shaft sliding in and out of his body, stretching his tight ring of muscle.  
\- An angel... - he managed to gasp gripping his hips so hard that his fingers left their prints in the pale flesh. - Only an angel could make me feel like this-  
\- Then I 'll be your angel. - Lucius said half-turning to look at him and moved his hair away so that he could see his face flushed with desire and shining with sweat. By the way he looked back at him with fogged black eyes he could tell he was close to the climax, as he himself was, so he tightened the grip he had on his legs and moved himself more quickly.   
Severus shut his eyes and continued to gnaw his lower lip fighting to still his hips and delay the inevitable orgasm just a little bit, but it was all in vain. His lips parted, a loud, throaty cry left his mouth and his hips jerked violently as his back arched and he felt his seed spilling itself inside his husband's body, which clenched viciously around him due to his own forceful orgasm that left them both sticky with cum. Completely exhausted by the ride, Lucius remained in the same position, breathing heavily and waiting for Severus to finish. When his softening cock slowly fell out of his body, he moved to lay down next to him and settled into his loving arms, right where he belonged. Severus kissed his hair and wrapped an arm around him holding him close to his chest so that he could feel the quickened beating of his heart against his cheek.  
\- Tired? - he asked stroking his upper arm and kissed his temple with tenderness that no one would have expected from a man like him, but he was like that when he was with his husband.   
\- No, not really. - Lucius replied pressing tender little kisses to his collarbone.  
\- Good. - Severus said sliding a hand that was resting on his shoulder down his back and splayed it over his ass-cheek. - Because neither am I. - he added pushing his fingers between his cheeks and smiled feeling him shiver.   
\- Oh... - Lucius breathed out as two long fingers passed over his opening smeared with cum and began their way in.   
\- What can I say? - Severus said gently moving his fingers inside him. - You 're an angel and I can't keep my hands away from you.  
\- O-oh, I... Merlin... - Lucius panted gripping his hip when his fingers touched his prostate.  
\- You 're still so tight, Lu. - Severus murmured savouring the marvellous heat hugging his fingers. - You feel almost the same as you did the first time I took you and I 've taken you countless times since then. It amazes me indeed. As if you were still a virgin, and we both know you 're not.  
\- No, I 'm not. You made sure of it.  
\- Yes, I did. I was your first.  
\- And you 'll- _a, ah_... - he moaned because Severus was making him see stars with his fingers buried deep inside him, pressing against his prostate.  
\- So beautiful you are, my angel. - Severus whispered against his hair, his warm breath caressing his skin. - So beautiful and tight for me.  
\- Yes- ah, all for you...  
\- Yes, for me, my love. For me you 'll come with just two of my fingers inside before I take you again. How curious it is. Only my two fingers are enough to make you lose yourself completely. Who would say...  
\- I-I- - Lucius tried to say something, but it was hard for him to stay conscious when his husband's fingers were doing their usual magic within his body.  
\- Patience, my love. - Severus soithed him twisting his fingers so that the middle one was touching his most sensitive spot. -The night is young and this is only the beginning of what I have in mind for you, angel.


End file.
